


Monster

by kinokon



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinokon/pseuds/kinokon
Summary: Lee Taemin itu monster cium.-Kim Kibum, teman serumah Taemin-





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Kibum dan Lee Taemin milik diri mereka sendiri.

Kibum pernah gelagapan saat pulang dari kerja paruh waktu. Bukan karena hujan badai di luar. Tapi karena dipepet teman serumahnya, tepat setelah pria itu menutup pintu.  
Sekonyong-konyong bibirnya dicucup. Rasa manis menyergap, disusul asam-pahit tembakau di dalam mulut. Matanya membeliak, menatap bulat-bulat bulu mata lentik di hadapannya.  
Pelakunya terlihat enak-enak saja. Tambah kurang ajar malah. Kedua tangan pemuda itu membuka mantel lembap Kibum tanpa melepaskan bibir.   
Kulit kepala disusur, bibir dibasahi. Setelah itu rasanya seperti dikunyah dan dijejali. Matanya melebar, makin panik tapi kakinya selembek jeli.  
Pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Tubuhnya merosot, menggumpal di selasar dan dijepit tidak manusiawi. Rengekan kecil minta ampun terlepas di sela bibirnya.   
Bukannya berhenti, pemuda itu malah seperti dikompori. Rahang Kibum diangkat, dipaksa mengikuti kemana sang pemuda bergerak. Rengekan kedua disertai isakan kecil dan beberapa bulir air mata yang lolos.  
Satu tarikan napas lalu adegan gila itu berakhir. Kibum megap-megap, cuping telinga dan paru-parunya terbakar. Sementara pemuda di hadapannya cengar-cengir tanpa dosa.  
"Kamar, yuk."

 

05.09  
20.10.17

**Author's Note:**

> Ide berasal dari kebiasaan Taemin mencuri cium-cium Kibum di saat tidak terduga.
> 
> Ps.  
> Katanya ada yang suka dengan hal tidak mutu macam ini. Selamat menikmati.


End file.
